Unconventionally Mine
by cruiz107
Summary: Bella has watched Edward for four years, never working up the courage to admit her feelings until their time together has almost run out. A short one shot written for Artemis Leaena for FAGE 5.


**Title: Unconventionally Mine**

**Written for:****Artemis Leaena**

**Written By: Cruiz107/ Cruiz FanFiction**

**Rating: M for language**

**Summary/Prompt used: Edward and Bella share a dorm floor.**

**Word Count: 4021**

**A HUGE thanks to Sunflower3759 for beta'ing this for at almost the last minute. Big hugs.**

**The banner for this story was done by the wonderful Beegurl13. Big hugs to her, too.**

**This might be the "fluffiest" thing I've ever written. I short o/s, but I hope you all enjoy.**

I watched him enter the building, walking distractedly while rummaging through his gym bag. Most likely he was looking for his school ID and room key to get past the security guard in the lobby. I've been watching him for the past four years and he still took my breath away.

Edward Cullen was the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen - in the most unconventional way. His penny colored hair was shaved on the sides, but kept long down the middle. His eyes were a glossy jade that he accentuated with a thin application of eye liner on his bottom lids. His ears were gauged and his tongue was pierced. After studying him for four years, I still couldn't pinpoint how many tattoos decorated his lean body. It seemed that every time I saw him up close**…**I spotted one I hadn't seen before. The most stunning attribute though, was **his**British accent. He was here on a student visa, but I had no idea what his plans were after college.

I glue myself to the door, the peepholespecifically, a design flaw from many years ago that the college decide to leave, to catch a quick glimpse of him. This was one of the times I was grateful that we were now seniors and allowed to live in the only co-ed dorm building. This last year added the additional stress of realizing that in a few monthsadulthood would be forced upon us**.**But the perksof living across the hall from Edward made things slightly more tolerable.

I held my breath so as not to get caught watching him, but before stepping inside he paused and turned to stare at my door. Had I still been too loud? He smirked before heading inside his own suite. It was a knowing smile, but he hadn't called me out on my stalker behavior tendencies.

I continued to stare at his door willing him to step out for some reason. I wanted to find a reason to go over but he was probably busy. I knew his schedule fairly well. He had a class in half an houracross campus. Plus, I didn't really have anything to say. I should be in class anyway, but a vicious all-nighter for a test later today prevented me from hearing my alarm.When I woke this morning I was slumped over my desk, drool blurring the words in my textbook.

I was ready to step away from my door when I saw Edward's door slowly open. One foot and then another brought him into the hallway. He came out, bare-chested with his nipple ring and various tattoos visible, and continued walking down the hall toward the studentlounge area on our floor.

So many emotions battled within me- giddiness, lust…anger. If I had it my way, I would never allow him to walk around in public shirtless…unless I was attached to his arm. Realistically though, I knew people weren't property so there was no way I could forbid him from doing anything he pleased.

I wanted to follow him down the hall and 'accidentally' bump into him. Maybe keep an eye out for anyone eyeing him in anything more than a friendly way. I could even search his body in the process for yet another undiscovered tattoo.

In the end, though, I just waited until he meandered back to his room. He had twenty minutes until class. I didn't know if I should wait by the door, or more rationally, go back and study and act like he didn't affect me so much? Neither seemed very appealing, so I did the next best thing. I rushed to make myself presentable for when I would be in front of Edward.

I waited with my eye glued to the peep hole, waiting until I saw the turning of his door knob. I immediately opened mine in hopes that it looked completely coincidental.

"Edward. Hey," I greeted, trying to sound surprised that he was right beside me.

"Hi, Bella." His voice was soft and smooth; completely unexpected when you took in his appearance. Edward was an enigma. At first glance, you'd think he was a hooligan or a punk, as it was hard for some people to look past the hair, makeup, and tattoos. He was anything but. He was a political science major with the intelligence of a Jeopardy contestant. Edward was soft spoken, but hilarious when in a comfortable setting. Common courtesy ran in his blood and I'm sure manners were a gene that made up part of his DNA.

"Heading to class?" I asked, trying to make conversation; I knew his schedule better than mine. I just wanted to hear his voice again.

"Yeah. What about you? Shouldn't you be coming from a class?"

"Umm…yeah, actually," I answered, confused. How did he know? "I pulled an all-nighter last night and slept in. My next class, for the test, is in about two hours," I explained.

"So why are you heading this way?" His voiced had an amused lilt to it. "There's nothing but classrooms in this direction." He smiled his crooked smirk.

"Oh…um." My step faltered for a second, but I kept up easily. "I have to, uh, meet Alice," I lied, very unconvincingly. Really, I had no idea where she was at the moment.

"Alice, your roommate?" I nodded enthusiastically, giddy at the knowledge that he was aware of me enough to know who my roommate was. "I think she has a thing for my friend, Jasper. They'd make a cute pair," he said in his sexy British accent.

"Jasper's the blond one, right?" I asked, not really needing the information. Alice had, in fact, mentioned and pointed out Jasper on more than one occasion. However, I didn't need her to point him out for me. I knew exactly who Jasper was – I had long before she began crushing on him. I knew who Edward hung out with. Aside from Jasper, there was Emmett, an ox of a man, along with his curvaceous girlfriend, Rosalie. I had a class with her last semester, but we never became friends.

"Yup, that's him. We should all hang out sometime," he recommended as I all but lapped it up.

"Sure!" I agreed, somewhat overeagerly. I composed myself before I looked more like a fool. "I mean, it could be cool to get them together."

He eyed me as he smirked that amused smile, chuckling while he shook his head minutely.

"So um…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"I've got to get to class, but I'll catch you later, all right?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later," I promised, watching him walk away. When he was about forty feet away, close to the building where his class was held, I sawa strawberry blonde strut to his side. With wide, horrified eyes, I watched as she leaned in for a hugwhich he easily gave.

Everything in me screamed to break up the little reunion. A loud voice in my head directing me to claim what was mine.

_He was mine_.

I took one step, then another, fully intent to get in between the two.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. Edward must have heard it too, because just before I turned to see who had called, I saw him turn his head back in my direction. With a pathetic final wave, I turned to see Alice walking toward me. Despite stopping me from ripping Edward and the skank away from each other, Alice actually had pretty good timing – it made me look like less of a loser than I already made myself out to be.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted as she linked her arm with mine.

"I need a gym buddy and you're it."

"I have an exam I still need to study for," I argued.

"Please! You kept _me_ up with your neurotic study habits. I never thought the sound of Post-Itsbeing torn from the stack would drive me crazy." She shook her head. "Besides, I need to pick your brain about something."

"Something, or someone?" I already knew where this was going.

"Fine," she huffed. "Someone. Like you don't already know, anyway."

Alice knew that I knew Jasper. Or rather, knew _of_ Jasper. However, I never told her how I silently watched him as well in hopes of getting to know something more about Edward. I told her that I had previous classes with him, but I learned about him mostly through what she told me. She didn't know that I scopedhim out because he was Edward's friend.

UM

"I dunno what to make of it," Alice said as she jogged on the treadmill. I kept a slow pace on the elliptical while listening to Alice's "problem" with Jasper. If she only knew how much I wished I had her problem. "It's like, how does someone go from flirty to touchy, feely to…nothing. Maybe he's just leading me on. Like this is some kind of game to him."

"Nah, I doubt that," I contested. "He isn't that kind of guy." I caught my slip up immediately. "From what you told me about him, I mean," I corrected.

"Yeah. You're right. I just don't know what to do or how I should look at it."

"Does he even know that you like him? Have you said anything to him?" I asked, giving her advice that I should really follow myself.

"No, but I haven't been exactly subtle in hiding my feelings. I smile at him, a lot. I try to find ways to touch him, laugh at his corny jokes. I even do that stupid longing stareinto his eyes… and nothing."

"Hmm," I replied profoundly.

"Oh, and get this," she continued in a higher voice. "He approached me today and asked me if I wanted to go out on a friend date tomorrow."

"What's a friend date?"

"I asked him the same thing. He said that he and I, together, could accompany Edward on his date with some girl named Kate. Almost like a double, except that it wouldn't technically be a date. That doesn't even make sense!"

Alice kept rambling on, but I stopped listening after she said that Edward had a date on Friday - tomorrow. He couldn't have a date tomorrow! What about me…us? I just needed a little more time to work up the courage to ask him out.

"Alice, wait!" I pulled the emergency stop cord, causing Alice to stumble a bit. "Edward has a date?"

"Yeah?" she answered slowly, as if it were a trick question. "So what?"

"He can't have a date tomorrow," I screeched. "What if they hit it off? They'll go on other dates and I'll have missed my chance. I can't let that happen." I knew I sounded crazy, and probably fanatic, but...I had this feeling that Edward could be the _one._

"I knew it!" Alice said in an accusatory voice. "All those rejected offers for dates, excuses that you had to be somewhere when you didn't have class. The way you _look_ at him." Hereyes went wide. "Do you love him?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," I dismissed quickly, but not completely convinced I wasn't. "But, I can see myself falling in love with him. Have you ever hung out with him?" She shook her head. "He's…perfect - smart, funny, handsome."

He was more than that actually. I couldn't even explain the pull I felt toward him.

"Then why haven't you asked him out then?" She asked, her face conveying the obviousness of it all.

"Because…because what if I'm not his type? We're kinda friends, I think, and I don't want to make it awkward if he rejects me. I mean, have you seen him? I'm pretty sure he can have any girl, or guy for that matter, that he wants, so why would he pick me?"

God, I sounded pathetic!

"The thing is, Bella, that while he is good looking, he's also an acquired taste. The piercings, the tattoos, the eyeliner – not everyone goes for that. Maybe he doesn't have all these chicks falling at his feet, so to make it seem that you're at the end of some long imaginary line may not be true. Besides, and more importantly, why wouldn't he be into you? You're hot, have a few of your own tattoosand the both of you get along well, no?"

"He obviously gets along well with Kate,too," I muttered. "He must be her type, also."

Alice had a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, I have no clue. I don't know Kate, but I have seen her around. I guess I've always been wrong, but I was under the impression she liked older guys – in their 30's and 40's. I've never seen her with someone our age." She shrugged as if I wasn't falling apart at the moment.

"Maybe you should accept that date thingy. You can keep an eye on them," I said, trying t convince Alice to go along with my passive plan.

"_Or_," she exaggerated, "you can tell him how you feel. What if, despite my meddling, they still hit it off and go on another date? You'll be back at square one."

"Yeah?" I asked defensively, although she had an excellent point. "Have you told Jasper how you felt, kettle?"

"No, but I certainly haven't hidden it, either. Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean he doesn't know. I bet Edward doesn't realize that you look at him as more than a buddy." Her voice had risen slightly, her agitation showing. I knew I was wrong, but I was too worked up to apologize or feel bad.

"Whatever. I have to go shower before class."

UM

I had twenty minutes before I had to be in class for the exam and it was a five minute walk. I paced back and forth in front of my door, listening for any noise from across the hall. I spied out the peephole, just in case Edward was being stealthy, quiet, but I saw nothing. I needed to talk about his date tomorrow.

I was able to calm down while I showered and allowed myself to really think about what Alice was trying to get through to me. She was right – she had always been – but I finally accepted it while I was scrubbing the shampoo out of my hair.

Edward needed to not go on that date.

I looked at my cell phone to check thetime. "Fuck," I muttered when I realized I only had seven minutes to grab my stuff and make it to class on time. I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door, thankful tothe automatic locking doors for eliminating the task.

Instead of waiting for the elevator, I flew down the stairs. If I was even a minute late I wouldn't be granted admission inside the classroom. I ran as fast as my legs would go in order to make it on time. Breathing hard, I pulled open the door to the building, only to bump into Edward. I had no idea what he could have been doing in this building since he didn't have a class here.

"Where's the fire, speedy?" he joked as he held my forearms to prevent me from falling on my ass.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yup, that's me," he laughed.

"Look, I really need to get to class, like right now, but I really need to talk to you when I get out," I said in a rushed voice. I began backing away before he could respond.

"I have a thing tonight," he called.

I turned and began walking backwards so I could face him. "Please?!" I pleaded. "Ninety minutes. Just wait ninety minutes." I ran off to ensure that I made it on time to a test I wasn't sure I would be able to pass now that Edward was going to be weighing down my mind.

UM

He hadn't waited. I rushed through the exam, only using up sixty-five of the ninety minutes allotted, all to make sure that I made it on time to speak with Edward. However, when I was on my way to my room to drop off my things before crossing the hall, I spotted him sitting in the student lounge next to the same blonde from before. She had to be Kate.

They were sitting close together, albeit bent over a text book. I didn't like the familiarity they seemed to share, though.

I quickly continued walking before one of them decided to look my way. I threw my bag against the wall in frustration when I finally entered my suite.

"Motherfuck," I growled. This was supposed to be it. I was going to tell him how I felt, confess my sins like a whore in church, and hope that he felt a least marginally the same.

I laid in bed with my ear buds in, hoping that I had created a playlist that would help me through this clusterfuck that I had caused. However, song after song betrayed me – this one about sex and that one about independence after a relationship. It's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted at least one of these songs to give me the courage to tell him to pick me and not Kate.

…Then it happened, the perfect song.

_You don't know how long I've wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

Without a second thought and all the courage I could muster in that moment, I wrenched the door open and cringed when I heard it hit the wall. However, I was already down the hallon a mission and too focused to really care.

Edward and Kate were still sitting together, but fortunately, not as close anymore. Startled, they both looked up to what I was sure wasmy wild expression.

"Bella. Hey," Edward greeted casually, too casually for my liking. "I know you asked me to wait, but I had a study session with Kate," he continued in his innocent British accent, gesturing toward the blonde.

"We have to talk," I told me urgently.

"Is everything all right?" His voice took on a concerned lilt to it and he stood from his chair.

"No! Everything is not all right, Edward!" I cried.

"Well, what's wrong? We can figure it out." His features morphed into distress and maybe caution – my mad woman antics fueling the fire.

"Pick me, not her," I blurted, pointing over to Kate who looked completely taken aback. "Go out with me tomorrow. I know we could be good together." My voice was hysterical, desperate, but I needed him to realize that what I was saying was true.

Edward was the picture of calm with his colorful arms folded at his chest. In my mind, it didn't bode well for me.

"I don't understand," he responded. "I've gone on a few dates before and you've never had this reaction. Why now?"

"I don't know! Maybe I finally got my head out of my ass and realized I needed to fess up to how I feel about you, or maybe because time has finally run out. We have one more semester before we graduate and then you, what? Go home across the sea?"

I could see Edward's casual demeanor cracking. It encouraged me to go on.

"I've watched you since freshman year," I confessed. "Wishing that I could work up the nerve to ask you to coffee…or something. Living across the hall from you was a blessing and a curse. I practically live at that peephole, waiting to see you go in and out of your room." I took a second to compose myself. I was laying it all out there and I couldn't stop now.

" I've counted nineteen tattoos, but I know there are more that I might never get to find and that makes me sad. I know your schedule better than I know mine. I know that you bite your lip in concentration," I said at the very moment he took his lip between his teeth.

"Did you know that your smile is crooked – the left side rises slightly higher? You rub your face when you're tired or frustrated. I just…I have this gut feeling that you could be the one for me and I think I might already love you. The thought of you not being around anymore hurts too much to consider."

His face held a torn expression that I didn't know how to read. Was it because maybe he felt, somewhat like I did or because he didn't feel like me and didn't want to be the bearer of bad news? After a minute of heartbreaking silence, I was coming to realize that it was the latter.

I was ready to concede; grant Kate the victory. If she was what he wanted, then he should have her. With my eyes downcast, hot tears blurring my vision, I was ready to give the walk of shame a whole new meaning. Before that could happen though, the lounge door swung open, revealing a gentleman I had never seen before. The tension in the room was palpable enough to stop him in his tracks and look around nervously.

"Bella, meet Professor Garrett Stephans, Kate's boyfriend," Edward spoke. I stared between Kate's smug expression and Garrett's confused one, utterly speechless.

"But…but what about the group date that Alice told me about?" I asked when I finally managed to form a thought.

"You mean the outing that I invited Jasper and Alice to? Along with Garrett? Maybe it's a date for them, but I'll be rolling as the fifth wheel."

"Edward," Kate interrupted, "thanks for helping me _study_ and Bella it was…a pleasure meeting you officially, but I _really_ think it's time to go." She grabbed her bag and the professor's arm and hightailed it out of the lounge.

I waited until I was sure that they were far away before I dared looked back at Edward.

"I really misread that situation, didn't I?" I asked, looking just beyond him. "Studying."I kept thinking about how much of an ass I just made of myself when Kate's parting words finally struck a chord.

"What did Kate mean by "officially" meeting me? Had we met before and I just don't remember?" I asked Edward, trying to remember if I had ever shared a class with her.

He didn't answer as he stared at something just beyond me.

"Thirty." His voice took on a hard edge. I looked at him blankly, unsure of what he meant. His eyeswere the color of green steel as they latched on to mine. "I have thirty tattoos."

I smiled pathetically. This was probably the brush off I've been waiting for. He told me this toappease my curiosity and move on.

"Three," he uttered. "I've counted three tattoos on your body." He stepped closer and my heart began to beat faster. "Here." He picked up my wrist and traced the swan image there. "Here." He traced a finger behind my neck and below my hairline, where the Virgo zodiac tattoo was placed. I held my breath in anticipation of where he was going to place his hand next. "And here." He lifted my shirt just enough to brush his hand against the large lotus flower on my rib cage.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing us almost nose to nose.

"Did you know that you take deep breaths when you're tired or frustrated?" He smiled deviously at me. "Did you know that I knew you were watching…and I liked it…and that I was watching you, too?"

"Really?" I breathed out, my voice choppy.

"Mmhm. You're mine, Bella. You've always been mine. Just like I've always been yours in the most unconventional way."

**AN: You can all use your imagination on how things ended beyond this. The song quoted above is "Alone" by Heart, but there is also remake by Alyssa Reid called "Alone Again" that I really like.**

**Make sure you read all the other great FAGE 5 stories that were posted today by a lot of great authors for Twilight and other fandoms such as Harry Potter****,**** Glee, and Immortal Instruments****.**


End file.
